


"I like you even less" means "I love you"

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, Getting Together, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, they're in college or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa stared at the boy laying next to him in his bed and wondered why the hell he had ended up with Kageyama Tobio of all people. Well, it wasn't like they were actually dating but somehow he found himself waking up together with the younger setter quite often lately. What started out as an one night stand became two nights and then very quickly a regular thing. It has almost been four months now and he still wasn't used to this.</p>
<p>Or how to start a committed relationship when you're unable to tell someone you love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you even less" means "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and pointless but whatever  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oikawa stared at the boy laying next to him in his bed and wondered why the hell he had ended up with Kageyama Tobio of all people. Well, it wasn't like they were actually dating but somehow he found himself waking up together with the younger setter quite often lately. What started out as an one night stand became two nights and then very quickly a regular thing. It has almost been four months now and he still wasn't used to this.

After Oikawa had eyed the back of Kageyama's head for a while, the black haired boy turned around so that he was laying on his other side, facing Oikawa. He placed one of his hands between the pillow and his cheek and continued to sleep peacefully. Not that he was smiling or something like that but he wasn't frowning either and that was a quite rare sight.

It was a pity that Tobio always seemed to be so annoyed since he actually had a pretty face. He had perfect long eyelashes and big ocean blue eyes in which you could practically drown, a cute nose, smooth pale skin and pink lips that looked really soft. And they were even softer than they looked.

Thinking about kissing the other boy sent a strange feeling through Oikawa's whole body. It wasn't bad but it didn't feel really good either. Or at least he didn't want it to feel good. He definitely needed to change something about this situation.

"Wake up, Idiot!" Oikawa said.

Kageyama shifted a bit and slowly opened one eye to look at Oikawa.

"Wow, you only just woke up and you're already being rude. What the hell is wrong with you?" responded Kageyama.

"Why are you even here?" asked Oikawa and he actually didn't really know why he was saying that and what answer he expected or hoped for.

"I don't know. I don't even like you."

Well, definitely not this kind of answer because he immediately felt his heart clench.

"And I like you even less," replied Oikawa and hoped to save at least a bit oft his pride.

Kageyama didn't respond to that so that they were staring at each other in uncomfortable silence.

After a while Oikawa rolled on his back and broke the eye contact.

"I really can't stand looking at you," he said.

"That's why you stared at me for a solid ten minutes while you thought that I was still asleep."

"I ... No! ... I didn't!" Oikawa stuttered.

"Ah yes, of course, why would you?" responded Kageyama ironically.

"Yeah, why would I.."

They continued the uncomfortable silence after that until Tobio spoke again.

"Because you love me," he said.

Until now he had said everything with a playful tone of voice but his last statement had sounded dead serious.

"Excuse me?" Oikawa said kind of shocked.

He turned around to face Kageyama again and immediately regretted it. Tobio smiled warmly and genuinely and it nearly killed him. Oikawa suddenly felt his face heat up as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Wh-why do you think that?" he asked and tried to conceal his embarrassment but failed miserably because he stuttered once again.

He actually didn't expect to get an answer that made sense. He only asked that because he had no better comeback.

"It's the way you say my name," Tobio said without thinking about it, "Back in school it was always with a mocking or teasing tone of voice but now, no matter how mean you are to me, when you say my name your voice is soft."

Oikawa had thought that this awful morning couldn't get any more embarrassing. However, apparently it was possible. Kageyama was obviously fully aware of something Oikawa was still trying to figure out on his own. Once again that damn genius was ahead of him. It was incredibly annoying but he didn't dare to say something in case his voice would come out "soft" again.

They stared again at each other in silence for a while. There was nothing clever Oikawa could respond. He had lost and he knew it but maybe if he waited patiently enough, Tobio would drop the topic and they could pretend that conversation never happened. To be honest, that was actually really unrealistic but at least that was what he hoped for.

Kageyama lifted one hand up from the bed and reached out to touch Oikawa. It looked like he wanted to pull him closer and hug him but Oikawa slapped his hand away before he could reach him. Tobio had been smiling just a few minutes ago but no he was frowning even more than usual.

"Maybe you should stop pushing people away," Tobio said, "Because someday nobody will come back."

If this was a threat that he would leave Oikawa if he didn't start to be nicer, it definitely worked. The mere thought of being alone and being without Tobio, never waking up next to him again, made him feel sick. He couldn't say that he loved him because he wasn't sure about it (yet) but maybe he could show him that what he felt for him was probably the closest to love he's ever felt in his whole life. At least he had to try to.

Oikawa closed the distance between them, pressed his body to Tobio’s and hugged him carefully. He actually felt like holding him close with all his strength so that he could never leave again but somehow he wasn't able to show his real feelings that openly. He didn't even know why he was so insecure about everything when it came to Tobio.

"Are you going to leave me?" Oikawa whispered.

He didn't dare to look up at Kageyama's face at first but when the younger boy didn't answer his question immediately he lifted his head up.

"To be honest I ..." Tobio said hesitant, "Sometimes I wish for a committed relationship with someone who isn't rude to me from the very moment I open my eyes."

Oikawa swallowed hard and tried to hold back tears. He didn't know where this stupid conversation and these stupid feelings came from all of a sudden. Of course it was unrealistic to think that they could do this thing without ever talking about what "this thing" actually was but somehow everything got suddenly so serious.

"But more than anything," Tobio said softly, "I want to be with the person I love."

Before Oikawa could even think about it Kageyama pulled him in for a kiss. It took a while until he realised that his sworn rival since middle school had just confessed his love to him. And even worse, he couldn't be happier about anything else at the moment. Still unable to voice his own feelings he tried to show them a bit more by finally hugging him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be nicer to you from now on," Oikawa said between soft kisses and was surprised when he heard Tobio chuckle.

"You don't have to. As long as I know that somewhere deep down you feel the same for me too, I'm content with what we have."

After hearing that Oikawa felt overwhelming joy and very relieved. He hadn't realised this until just now but their vague relationship had definitely bothered him too. Now that everything was kind of sorted out he felt like a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders.

"I do," he finally whispered.

The very moment he said it he already felt really embarrassed but seeing Tobio smile so happily already the second time today and being the reason for that was definitely worth it. Oikawa smiled too and Tobio sighed pleasantly.

"However, you should work on your comebacks," Kageyama said with closed eyes, his face almost as relaxed as if he was sleeping, except for he was smirking, "You sure stuttered a lot today."

"Shut up!" Oikawa said and turned around to hide his blushing face, "I really hate you."

Kageyama closed the distance between them once again, held him close and whispered into his ear, "I hate you even more."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are many mistakes it's because I wrote this on my mobile and have no spelling check ;D


End file.
